Arc 2 Episode 15: Goreclops Takedown!
Participants Sillinrul Frostbite Weiss Fafnir Jinx Goreclops Takedown! xXAyperosXx: Sillinrul would be cleaning his armor and weapons as he looked up at the medals the he had earned.. Now being 2nd rank WARRIOR after his heroic attempt to bring everyone back from that god forsaken planet as well as save Remys life in and almost loosing his own in doing so. Sil would rub his back, feeling the scar from the wound. He still owed Kari a thank you for saving him.. He would look at Patronax and nod, putting on his armor and strapping his weapons to his back. He would do this right in time as the commander would come in over the speakers. "Sillinrul, please meet me in the main hall.' Sillinrul and Patronax would start off down to the main hall when the comms would all go off. "Weiss Fafnir, meet in the Main hall.' Sillinrul and patronax would both stand infront of the General and maybe Weiss as well if he got there.. The General wouldn't speak till he did. "Alright, Sillinrul, I want you to take Weiss here and go find these.." he looks at the papers. "Goreclopses. I know you can handle this on your own but Weiss needs something to do and right now you two are the only available ones at the moment. So Sillinrul, I want you to take Weiss and take out these beasts. They have been attacking people on the roads for weeks and need to be stopped, I will send the location to you as you leave. God speed, and try not to let Weiss die, he has very good potential and that wont get him no where dead." The general would see Jinx and waves her over. "You go along with them." Sillinrul would not. "I will Sir.' Sill would look at Weiss and Jinx and nod his head. "Lets head out." He would go outside along with Pat and his dragon would start to grow to his full massive size and Sillinrul would then jump up and onto his head looking at Weiss and Jinx, you wanna ride? or you got your own.." as soon as he said this a few 3rd class WARRIORS Climbed up on Patronax. "We are with you Sillinrul!" He would wait till Weiss or Jinx got on or until they started out on their own transportation and then Patronax would shoot off to the sky, the Commander gives him the location and its a good ways out in a cave. Yaju: -Weiss stood in the training room standing over a group of unconcious third class Warriors. He tapped the wooden sword he used against his shoulder and sighed softly a smirk spreading across his face- You guys really need to pick up the pace if you're going to keep up with me. -more stood up and growled at him raising their weapons wearily right as the intercom called for him to go to the Main hall. He tossed his wooden sword with enough force that the impact against one of the students made them stumble back. He went to the locker room first changing into his usual mission gear and strapping his sword Nikuya onto his back. The familiar weight of the weapon felt comforting to him as he walked towards the Main hall and he pushed his hair back from his face. His yellow eyes scanning over the area as the mission is given to them. When the general put his life in the hands of this Sillinrul he seethed silently. he was more than capable of handling himself out on the field as he had proven many times. He looked at The one called Jinx and lit a cigarette putting it in his mouth as they walked out side.- Nah i got my own ride. i'll keep up. -he hopped onto Garuda the newest model of his hover cycle and revved the engine of the machine that looked oddly like a bird. before chuckling softly at the idiotic display from the third classes that shouted we are with you sillinrul!- Ohblivious: A small sweat drop ran down the man’s head, he was groaning in pain and agony as he stared into Jinx’s eyes. They pierced his as she stared back wickedly. He gasped for breaths and soon enough he charged at her with brute force but she simply stepped aside at the perfect time for her to trip him into a stack of weights and towels. She was training new OPERATIVES and WARRIORS that came along, she did know a lot of tactics so she offered to help. Jinx tilted her head as the man laid almost unconscious in the mess of weights and tools. “See, it’s funny because you did this to yourself. You have to keep an eye out, nothing is what it seems.” Jinx’s soft pink lips curved into a smile at the half-passed out male as she tossed her violet-black hair over her shoulder. “Come back tomorrow. My day is don—“ She paused as she heard her phone buzzing. “Jinx speaking.” She spoke softly into her phone as she patted the man’s head and began walking and nodding. “Oh.. um yes Sir. I’ll be there now..” She sighed then hung up. “Guess I’m not done.” She grinned wickedly as she walked towards where the General called for her to be. Walking towards him he waved to her. Glancing up at the two men she nodded and followed them with a casual smile. Jinx looked at the dragon and tilted her head a bit swallowing. “Ehm.. I guess that’ll be fun.” She got onto the dragon swiftly but clung to it tightly like a scared kitten. “O-Ok! I’m good.. I’m all… good.” Her kitten ears stuck up as her tail curled up behind her. She pet the dragon nervously. “I hope he doesn’t like cats as a snack..” She mumbled quietly. The First encounter xXAyperosXx: Sillinrul would stand on the head of Patronax and looks back at the three other WARRIORs and Jinx. He smirks a bit as he could tell Jinx was nervous about flying and to what she said. Pat then speaks out loud, his voice deep and rather loud. "Hmm, Maybe I Should Try A Bite." He would laugh a bit and then without warning take off in the air at high speeds Heading to the cave that the Gorclopses were last seen. Unlike the rest on Patronax Sill stood as if he was surfing, even as Pat flew from side to side. But he had been doing this for years and since their souls are bonded this gives Sil a slight advantage of this. As they went Sil would turn around and press his finger on his earpiece to contact Weiss as well as speak to the ones on Patronax "Alright, according to the reports these things are rather smart. say they unlike normal Cyclops these are bigger, smarter. We need to be extremely carful.. And what makes things worse is that there are three of them, so lets try to keep the element of surprise." He would nod and turn back around. "Patronax, there it is take us down, quietly." Pat would go down to the ground shrinking as he does so. Sil would jump off and so would the rest id Jinx didn't she would most likely fall, not far but it wouldn't feel good. Sil and pat would stand there waiting on Weiss and then looking at them all as he takes his spear from his back and it then extends to 9ft. "Alright, lets go.. Quietly." Sil would go into the entrance of the cave, even in his boots he wouldn't make a sound. Pat would stay at the entrance to make sure nothing got in or out., blood and animal parts would be on the walls and the ground as he stepped over it all.. He would walk a few yards and into a huge corador of the cave, the place being lit by large torches and a rather large fire with a few humans skewered on a stick roasting over it. The ground then started tpo rumble as something was comeing their way and Sill quickly got behind a large rock. and the other WARRIORs followed. If Weiss and Jinx didn't do the same the Gorclopses would see them and attack.. Being over 9 stories tall, this would be bad right now. Sill would look at them and then nod, holding his hand up tro hold position and wait. The gorclopses would turnaround to tend to their food, Sil would move his hands to go forward and Sil would step out of hiding going to the on in the middle as well as other two WARRIORs.. Sill would hope Weiss and Jinx would do the same thing, and then Sil would jump straight up in the air and come down onto the beasts head, spear ready, but as he did it would shoot up, and send its massive hand into sil Bashing him away. Sil would shoot across the cave and hit the wall with a loud gasp and hit the ground. "shit!..' he would heave gaining his breath. He would get up, getting his spear ready. The other two would as well as they would have know. Sil would turn to the other WARRIORs "Get out of here!" They would nod, and run straight out the entrance and to Patronax, keeping their weapons aimed at the entrance just in case. ((What they look like http://rero.bg/files/2013/04/Dragon-dogma-dark-arisen-renders-screenshot-prisoner-gorecyclops.jpg and this is how big they are compared to us http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/euKSDB28AGQ/hqdefault.jpg )) Yaju: -Weiss landed next everyone as he hopped off the bike a few feet up and used a rope to masically slide down into a standing position before the biked flew off to somewhere secluded. His hand went up to his sword as they went into the cave his feet making no noise as well and his body ready to snap into action. He ignored the smell of cooking human meat as well as the peices of meat and other ichor scattered about the cave when they walked. As the ground rumbled he quickly rolled into a small indention on the wall barely big enough for him to bress himself into crouched down and waited. Once the monsters came into his face was still emotionless and blank albeit a small smirk spread across his lips. this was going to be fun. He waited for Sillinrul to launch for an attack and rocketed out using the wall as a launching point his powerful legs pushed himself forward at break neck speed as he then drew his sword while twisting in the air and slashed at the Goreclopses wrist as it's arm was brough up to brush Sillinrul away he used the opening to slash a deep cut across the main aterie in the giants wrist and easily through the armor due to the blades high vibrations that were made in just by being in Weiss's grasp. but the motion of the arm still threw him back with enough force to slam him into the wall. he slid down and grumbled something about overgrown monkeys and stood up again refusing to back down with the rest of the third class and switched his grip on his sword standing with his legs apart and the sword held tip towards the ground with the blade outward in a lower, high speed stance- Ohblivious: Jinx’s big violet eyes would widen at his comment before she blinked a few times staring up at the man on the top of the dragons head then back at the dragon. “Mother of god.” She mumbled as it lifted off, she clung tightly, her hair flowing behind her as her tail wrapped tightly around her waist. Jinx watched him Jump off, in her reaction she quickly jumped off as well as fast as she could landing beside him. She kept an eye on the dragon as she waited with him. She followed with them cautiously before turning to look behind her. “Well isn’t this just a lovely sight.” She joked as they got to a cave. She scurried after him quickly behind a rock, she peeked a bit then back at him. “So.. um.. I’m Jinx, Hi… er.. what do I call you guys?” She asked quietly before acting towards his gestures to wait. She watched them tend to their food, she crinkled her nose a bit. “Tch..” She followed after him keeping her keen eyes out. Making sure everything was ok for now.. until she watched one of the WARRIORS jump onto the beasts head, Jinx saw the beasts get angry and before she could call out to stop him he was bashed away from them. “Gah fucking—“ Before she could do anything she was picked up by her tail, she squirmed around in the air. “OdfghffGDSGDfhfd, LET ME GO!!” She yelled before she turned her head to look around. “Hm..” The beast pulled her close to his face before she spit into it’s eye. The beast freaked out and dropped her, a few feet into the air and landed on her feet of course but the drop was quite painful. “Gah..” She rolled over before looking up. “These motherfuckers!.. MESSED UP MY CUTE LITTLE TAIL!” She shrieked before whipping out her retractable claws. “You wanna go buddy huh?!” She called out before jumping onto it’s shoulders and attacking swiftly xXAyperosXx: Weiss sword cut clean through, but there was no blood. The beast would look at its wrist and its eye would glow bright red through its helm as it let out a beastly roar that shook the very walls of the cave and then charged at Weiss and Sil, a massive homemade morning star in its hand as it went all the way back to slam into Sill and Weiss. Sil would swiftly turn and run up the wall to avoid the massive spiked morning star and then flip back onto the handle and start to run up it. If Weiss didn't move he would be skewered and crushed by the morning star. as he would, the other would charge him attempting to kick him hard, the force would send him into the wall.// The one that jinx was occupied with would almost chuckle at her attacks and then run, slamming his shoulder into the wall. If she didn't react she would be crushed by the sheer force.. But if she tried to jump off the Beast would slam his other arm into her, the force being hard enough send her flying across the cave and massive lose of breath.// Sill would run up the Beasts arm at super fast speed, avoiding the spikes up its arms and then jump, sending his spear across its face mask, the spear slicing straight through and into its skin, but he missed the eye. The Cyclops would freak out, holding its face with its free hand and start to violently swing the morning star from left to right, hitting the walls of the cave, chunks of the cave would hit the ground and all around them.. Sil would land on the other side and roll out of the way looking how the others are doing. Sillinrul would wait to see if the others needed help and if not would go back to the one he was attacking. He would put his spear on his back and draw his sword, running at the beast, and with keen reflexes he would grab ahold of on of the spikes on the morning star as it swung up. He would then let go, flying up and then back down, landing on the back of its neck, holding on to a peace of its armor, he would start to stab it in the neck with his sword over and over, but again no blood. The beast drops its weapon, trying to grab him, but he was just out of reach. The Cyclops would shake violently trying to get Sil off and just start to freak out, stomping and swing its arms all over the place. Yaju: -Weiss smirked seeing the mace come at him with a slight switch of his movement his mantra began powering into his body leaking out in what appeared to be little flickers of white flame. He launched forward swinging upward as white flame poured out from his sword allowing him to litterally slice the mace in half so that it landed on either side of him. He let out a breathe of air and took a deep breathe again his body blasting forward due to highly pressurized white flames from his feet that blasted him upward as well. he let off on the flames as he flipped and with two hands drove the blade straight through the gap on the helm. if it struck he'd leave the blade and launch himself upward more by jumping up off of the handle and drawing two shorter ninjato from inside his coat. he then held one in a reverse grip while the other was held edge outward. he then began spinning rapidly the speed increased by his mantra to such a degree that his started to appear like a buzz saw as he fell downward his swords would begin slashing against the armor cutting deeper and deeper into the monster unless it blocked the attack the cutting power of this was only stoppable if the creature found the weak point in the rotation and sent Weiss flying.- Ohblivious: Jinx squinted an eye watching the monster ready up to slam her into the wall before he would she’d jump up climbing onto his body quickly pouncing around to confuse him, before she could move his arm slammed her body but she reacted as quickly as possible right after jumping away from his sight. She wiped the blood from her mouth, glaring up at the confused monster. “Alright we’re gonna play rough?” She asked as she began walking up to it slowly now revealing herself. “I like it rough.” She grinned as she dashed towards it in immense speed, the venom/poison that dripped off her retractable claws looked threatening, but before the monster would notice she dug her claw right into it’s eye and dug the poison straight into the eye of the monster, the poison would react quickly, with the same amount that could kill almost a whole entire city, maybe not a monster but would absolutely weaken it to it’s fullest, and even worse blind it. “Hm, something funny now?” She snapped as she quickly dashed from place to place. She breathed heavily as she climbed back up onto the blinded cyclops, now digging both the claws into it’s back and gliding down it opening up large gash wounds, allowing the poison to seep into it. Quickly she’d backflip out of her place before shed notice another cyclops stomping around violently almost crushing her she rolled out of it’s way. “YEESH! Holy crap… close..” She sighed rubbing her head now. Nice Save xXAyperosXx: The goreclops would look at his now broken weapon and the rest would fall to the ground with a crash. The beast would look at Weiss as he then tried to stab it in the face. It worked, but it stabbed him in the side of the face as it slightly moved its head. the rest of Weiss attack came and instead of the Goreclops going into a pain rage it would look up to see Weiss coming down at it like a cyclone. But as he got close the Cyclops would send is massive hand to swipe his legs, this would cause Weiss to flip. The beast would then bash him again, the force would send him off, possibly break rips and send him to the other end of the cave. And before he could recover the Goreclops would grab a chunk of earth and throw it at him.// As Jinx was bashed away the goreclops would stop freaking out and turn to her voice, but before he could do anything Jinx jumped on its face and try's to stab into its eye. but as she went to the Goreclops tried to grab her. If this worked it would look at her before slamming her, palms first into the ground, this wouldn't kill her, bet it would break a few bones and cause lose of air. If this worked as well the beast would keep her pined to the ground, putting more and more weight on her, if this kept up it would crush her flat soon. That is if any of this even worked.// Sill would keep stabbing the beast neck, still now blood came out, but then the Goreclops then starts to tip back to fall on his back. Sil quickly jumped off and rolled. He would look over at Jinx as she was slowly being crushed that is if its attack worked at all. Sill would look at the one he attacked and it wasn't moving and then speeds at the one that had Jinx. He would start to go faster and faster, drawing his spear in the other hand as blue mantra started to swirl around him all that would be seen is a blue flash as sill zipped across its arm and lands on the other side, after a second it arm from the elbow would fall off and it would raise up, looking at its arm and then at sill.. Then he saw it. It was a read sign glowing on its chest, about the size of a sword. (( http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/1351966-bigthumbnail.jpg )) He would yell out. "These things... They aren't alive!! They are the work of magic!" Sil would lead the goreclops away from Jinx so she could regain herself. Sil would run to the other seemingly dead beast and then suddenly Sil was grabbed by it and slammed into the ground with a loud yell.. He was then throws across the room and into the wall hard, his weapons stick into the wall as he hit the ground with a thud out cold. The Goreclopses assuming he was dead would then turn their attention back on the others. Ohblivious: Jinx jumping onto it’s face and attempted to claw it’s eye out fully, it’s stared at her in agony until she watched a stretched out smile from the monster and it’s hand slamming her down to the ground, a sharp pain shot through her body, she could feel some bones cracking all she could do was whimper in pain until she finally got all the strength to roll out from under it’s hand, so it wouldn’t completely crush the poor girl flat. She scrambled to her feet holding her chest/stomach noticing Sil would have helped her out now. She smiled in relief but then hunched over a bit from the piercing pain. “God. my ribs…” She groaned as her eyes got teary, she coughed a bit trying to catch herself now. “Man how do we kill what’s already dead?!” She asked then turning to the torches on the wall. She then looked at the cyclops and grinned. “Unless.. we burn them alive..” She whispered, she ran towards the torches and grabbed one hoping her idea would do something. “We need some type of fuel to pour on them or something!” She cried out waving the torch around, looking for something, until she felt another pain in her chest. “Fuck.. I.. I Can’t do this..” She whimpered clenching the torch. Yaju: -Weiss was thrown and as he hit the wall he coughed up a little blood due to his ribs break and the force of his impact. he landed in a crouch position he growled a little gripping the ninjato and panting as he forced himself to his feet just in time for the chunk of earth to be noticed. He focused a little of his mantra into the edges but only the edges of the blade so that he could conserve as much as possible and leapt up onto the rock using it as a stepping stone to get higher into the air and attach a chain to both of the ninjato easily about six feet in length. he then threw one ninjato up into the air so that it stuck into the cieling it's mantra expanding slightly so that it fused with the rock magically. he then swung forward and flipped towards the Goreclopse and caught the handle of his sword swinging on it and flipping up into the air as he with drew it. He charged up the energy inside his sword release it's latent ability to 'drench the world in flame' as his master had said. He released his mantra into the white flame again the heat pouring off the blade in waves- Thanks for the tip Jinx! -He swung his sword around him in a serpent like pattern the flames taking on the form of a white serpent whose heat resembled that of a stars but would only affect those that Weiss considered an enemy due to their purifying nature. The serpent hissed loudly then coiled it's way around the goreclopse and spat out a plume of flame at the one that threw jinx. the plume of flame turned into a smaller one that did the same as the first as best as it could. Weiss could feel his mantra draining and released his hold on the bushido allowing the snakes to run on what he had already fed into it.- Famous Last Words xXAyperosXx: Sil would look up just as the Goreclopses were covered in flame.. They would roar and start to flail as they slowly went to the ground now really dead as the flames would diminish and they would melt into a nasty brown and black goo. Sil would get up holding his side with a bit of blood coming from his head.. "Well.. That's that.. Guess we don't get the bonus though.." He would grab his sword and spear putting them on his back and walking to the rest of them.. "Is everyone ok?" He would look over at Jinx then at Weiss. He would then regain himself and stand straight up.. "Lets get out of here and report in..." he would start to go out and then turn around and his eyes would grow wide. "Ok... GET THE FUCK OUT!!" if they would turn around the goo would start to form together making a massive blob as it started to solidify making a massive three headed armored goreclops.. It would start to bring the cave down around them. "Mooove, go gogo!!!" he would run behind them, to make sure they all made it."Patronax!! Time to go!!" He would nod and grow massive in size and sill would help Jinx on him and make sure everyone was on before hopping on and Pat flies off. Cave would explode out as the Mega Gorclops would pop out.. It was the size of the Tower in the city..(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_YncbeEytI ))Sillinrul would look at it then back at them. Jinx was really weak from the attack and then looked down and then back to Pat.. "Get them back to the city See to their wounds." Sillinrul would grab both his spear and sword, looking down at the beast. "Sillinrul.." Pat would say but was cut off. "Do as I told you.." He would lip off Patronax head going into a swan dive as he goes down. Blue mantra starts to swirl around him as he picks up massive speed. The mega clops would look up at him, getting ready to attack, pulling its massive arm straight back. Sil would smirk as he got closer and closer, the beast then swings its arm to hit him hard as it could... But Sillinrul would be going to fast, as he would pass right by the attack by a hair. He would yell in beastal valor as he would slam, straight into the mega clops chest, and go all the way through, comeing out of the other side with its heart on the end of his spear, a summon sigh on it.. it would then turn around as Sil feel,and go to grab him but as it did sill tossed it up, and with massive speed would swing his sword rapidly, shreding the massive heart to pieces. After he did this, the Mega clops would stop in its tracks and yell out in pain as it then fell back on the ground.. Sill wouls smirk and then hit the ground in a cloud of dust.. In a small crater he would lay there, looking up at the sky and press his ear.. "mission complete.. Requesting evac." He would then close his eyes as he used a lot of his strength and pass out cold. Category:Arc 2